Maybe
by huntress88
Summary: Severus and Jade DeVeau (my OC) are in love. Their story began in their sixth year, by potions. (severus is a bit OOC)
1. Chapter 1

                         Maybe

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters and my plot. J.K. Rowling owns everything else. 

Chapter 1

  The young teenager's eyes opened slowly, an unearthly color of amber in the iris, with a ring of black around it, and flecks of grey in the amber. They were also the color of her cousin's eyes and no one understood how she also had his eyes if she wasn't like him. It was a mystery for her parent's that they had grown to except and love as much as they did her cousin. Jade DeVeau eyes trailed down to the desk she had been napping on along with her essay that she was having a horrid time with, on that desk. The essay was for her worst class, Potions but she at least passed it with a satisfactory grade until her sixth year. This year however was her worst.

  She sighed and pushed the essay away, giving up with it for now. She always saved potions for last so she could leave and not worry about other homework when she got frustrated. Jade left her desk in the Gryffindor common room and decided to leave it to spend the rest of her weekend in sanity. Her feet dragged along the stone hallways until she reached the library. Her dream was to be a writer so she spent many hours in the place ingesting all information that she could, muggle or wizard. However she was in classes to become a healer for there were no classes for writing in Hogwarts. 

  Jade found the muggle literature section and settled in a table after she claimed a poetry book of Emily Dickinson. She wanted to see all the writing styles she possibly could and learn from all of them. The dinner bell rang soon after Jade began to read and she reluctantly left her book behind to eat a little food because she hadn't eaten the whole Saturday. Taking her time to get to dinner she sat at the end of the table away from where her cousin Remus and his insane friends sat. It wasn't that she didn't dislike them at all; it was just that she really wasn't sure if she belonged in the Gryffindor house or near them. 

  Once she completed her dinner, Jade left the Great Hall to go back to the library.  Again she settled into her table and picked up the book she had left and began to read. She read till Madame Prince shooed her out of the library in a way that was saved only for her, a nice 'get' and shaking hands. Over the years the librarian had taken a liking to the quiet girl and trusted her around her precious books especially since Jade often helped out in the library. She climbed to the Gryffindor tower and past the portrait hole into the loud bubbly common room that open most days she avoided unless she was doing her homework. 

  The girl gathered her things from earlier in the day, and headed to her dormitory. Jade in her wisdom stood in front of the full mirror and stared at her reflection for a moment.  A young girl stood out to her, a little to tall about 5'9, a little too skinny, a natural light tan, golden blonde hair, large amber eyes, a pert nose, and average lips and endowments. She knew she wasn't gorgeous nor was she a hideous beast; she was a little above average is all. Such a tiny bit that no boys ever stopped to look at her in the hall lost in breath but it never bothered her. She liked her own company just fine and wasn't bothered without a boyfriend. In fact the girl liked it better in her own company more then she liked it anyone else's.

  Jade nodded at her own self before she went back to tackle the horror that was her potions homework.  Her potions book sat on her bed while she wrote on parchment on another book, hopefully this would give her a satisfactory grade. She heard people beginning to herd upstairs soon after she finished and quickly changed into her night-things to avoid the loud bunch. Her drawings had just shut as her roommates came in. 

  Lily Evan's bed being right next to hers, Jade heard Lily everyone to calm down and go to sleep. 'Ha- like they would actually be quiet for once in there life' was the thought that came from Jade. Thankfully everyone was soon asleep leaving Jade to be the only one awake for the next few hours as she stared at her drawings unable to sleep till at least 3 in the morning. Once she was asleep however it was like hell getting her up during the weekends anyway. 

  The next day Jade awoke to a deadly silent room and she knew it was past morning for the room to be this quiet. After she showered, she dressed and left for her favorite place in the school, the library.  Madame Prince gave Jade a smile and she continued on her way to the muggle literature section of the library. As she passed through the book shelves she saw Severus Snape sitting at a table scratching away on his paper. He looked up as she passed and she gave him a comforting smile. He didn't bother to return it he just stared at her with his same old sneer plastered to his face. Jade however didn't blame him because everyone knew she was related to one of the Marauders, (Remus) and probably the memory of last year after the end of OWLS still stung at him. She also knew he was into heavy Dark Arts but for some odd reason it didn't repel her. 

  She continued on her way and found a play by Shakespeare, Othello, and settled into a table to read. She read past dinner, she was so engrossed into the play that only when she read a loud scream did she jolt out of that world and rush to find who was screaming. Madame Prince was still at dinner that she wasn't around to stop the screams and she pushed through the library doors to find Snape surrounded by James Potter, Sirius Black, and in the rear Peter Pettigrew. Her cousin wasn't around thankfully to be witness to this. She saw James and Sirius curse Snape, having boils coming all over his body and fur joining it, along with his knees being backwards. This behavior disgusted Jade and she screamed 'stop it' and rushed to Snape's side. After reversing all three charms she turned to the boys. "Why can't you all just grow up, get lives and start acting your age."

"Hey Jade, don't get angry with us. He deserved it."

"If everyone in this school deserved what you have done to have the school, then I will be damned. Now get out of here and go bug my cousin. Now" she hissed at all three of them especially James.  She then turned back to Snape and leaned down next to him, "Hey you ok?"

"Leave me alone, I don't need anyone to help me."

"I know but what you know will have you expelled from here. Need a hand?"

"Just go away."

"Why and leave you to the sharks."

"The sharks will pay for what they have done eventually."

"I know"

"No you don't."

"I know they should grow up and not pick on people and maybe save their already damned souls."

"Yes, now go away."

"Come just take my hand, I'll help you."

"Fine, whatever you annoying creature"

"Your welcome"

  He took her hand and Jade pulled Snape up to his feet. He dusted off his robes and turned to leave before a thought struck Jade. She ran up to Snape and touched his shoulder. He turned around no emotion in his face at all. "Um…Severus I have a question."

"Whatever"

"You see I am doing pretty badly in potions and I was wondering if you could tutor me seeing as you are the best in our year in it."

"I suppose I should see as you just helped me but I will think about DeVeau."

"I hope so Severus." With that Jade turned her heel and walked away happy that she had done something for someone else, even if they didn't really want her help.

  The next day in Charms, her first period, The Marauders kept staring at her. Like the wished to know why she had helped Snape and what the hell was wrong with her for that. As was her fashion, Jade ignored them and continued on with her day as normal. That was until she passed by Snape to get to her last class, he shoved a note in her hand. Once she reached her last class, she unfolded the note and his neat script stood out to her.

_DeVeau, _

_              I will tutor you besides I checked with Professor Zaroff and he amazingly said that he was going to ask me to help you in the first place.  We may use the potions classroom, so come tonight at 8._

_                                                  S.S_

  She folded the note back up and tucked it into her bag before others saw she was reading it. She couldn't help herself but she had to smile, at long last she was going to get help in potions. The rest of the day seemed to pass before her eyes, and before she knew it she was walking down the corridor with her potions supplies to the potions classroom. Snape was already there when she entered. 

  He just pointed next to him and she began to setup her potions equipment. After this was down her nodded to her and she smiled to him. He had no expression on his face again, though she had never actually seen an emotion really displayed on his face. He then began his nice little questionnaire to her.

"Alright, DeVeau what potion can have you spilling all of your innermost secrets with just three drops?"

"Veritaserum"

"Good, now what is the most important ingredient in Wolfsbane?"

"Aconite"

"Yes and what is an antidote for almost all poisons?"

"Bezoar"

"Yes and do you know anything in the sixth level in potions."

"I guess a little."

"Wonderful" he said dryly to her.

"Yes"

"Alright we will be brewing a wound-cleaning potion as you are going to need this for your next lesson."

  As Snape and Jade brewed the potion together she couldn't help but notice the way he moved around a potion. He had a grace to the activity that was extremely hard for Jade. He explained the reactions and why they happened to her as she took notes and once the finished product was done, the side of Snape's mouth twitched as Jade began to grin in happiness. Before Jade left she turned around to Snape and surprised him greatly. "Hey you know you can call me by my first name Severus and thank you. See you in two days."

   He looked up into her eyes and nodded before going back to cleaning up some extra ingredients. Jade smiled and left him in the dark room feeling happiness and sadness for the Slytherin because he knew so much and not all of it was for the side of good. This however didn't dampen the girl's mood and she almost caught herself skipping to the tower. She was going to do ok in potions and it was only October and she knew this. 

  The Gryffindor common room was just as noisy as ever even when it was ten at night. Remus saw her as she was going to go up her stairs and grabbed her wrist turning her around to face him. His eyes had a bit of concern in them but they also held a bit of anger at her. She knew this was about yesterday and was actually kid of surprised that they hadn't seek her out earlier. He dragged her to an unoccupied corner of the room and stared at her, asking her to explain.

"Remus grow up, what they do is wrong and you know it as well as I do so don't even ask me to explain."

"But he follows us around all the time trying to get us in trouble and he is a bit too curious about where I go every month. Plus he is heavily into the Dark Arts."

"I know that Remus I do but you all need to grow up and leave him alone or just ignore him. I'm going to bed and what I do and the reasons are none of your business, now go tell that to the people who sent you to be their messenger boy. Good-night."

  Jade turned and walked away from a flabbergasted Remus and up to her dorm. She climbed into her bed shortly after going upstairs and fell asleep a smile playing on her lips once she thought about the young man who was going to help her pass potions. The next morning in potions was actually quite easy because almost all of the properties that they had been using she knew some of their effects thanks to her notes. 

  Her good mood continues all the way into the library after dinner where she sat scribbling away at an essay for her healing class. Almost all of her homework seemed a bit easier because she wasn't in her usually laid-back mood, but a perky one. This however wasn't here and by the time she was finished her homework her laid-back mood had returned in full force. 

  Jade sat in the library with a book after her homework was finished and read till she was forced out by Madame Prince. Taking her bag with her she dragged her feet all the way up to the tower. Her body lay across her bed and her drawings were around her, as she sat there in her bed and her head was against the crimson pillows and the images of the night before flooded back into the blonde's head. 

  The grace Severus had had as he moved around a brewing potion. The way his long fingers held the knife as he cut the ginger roots. The structure he held himself in that made him in his own way elegant. Ah yes, maybe potions will not be as horrible as she had originally planned for the year. Maybe just maybe were her last thoughts as Jade slipped into her own realm of dreams about a dark haired boy who was only himself.

  The days kept coming as did they weeks and the months. Soon the students found themselves getting ready to leave for Christmas break. Jade and Severus had formed a little pact about his tutorials to her. Unless I am dying you leave me alone to smirk and sneer and I will leave you alone to read and write besides when we are tutoring. It was working quite nicely for both of them as Jade's potions grade was getting better as was her ability and Severus gained the fact that Jade admired his work in potions and didn't bother with asking him about his affiliations with Dark Arts, she knew he had them. The tutoring session before Christmas break was spent between the two of them making a potion that made a person sleep for the next two weeks. 

  Once they were done with the potion, Jade turned to him and tapped the boy on his shoulder. He turned around a bit of annoyance in his eyes with her and his trademark sneer plastered on his face. "I just wanted to say thanks for everything you have done for me Severus. These sessions really do help you know."

"Ok, your welcome then."

"Well I guess I'll see you around when we come back from break."

"Yes, now please go away. I have no time for you and your silly childlike actions tonight. I have had my fill of them."

"Oh" Jade said in a briefly hurt voice. 

    She then turned and attempted to leave the potions classroom. Before she could she stopped and watched him, clean up the potion things.  He was so beautiful around a potion and their makings. He may not be handsome like Sirius Black or James Potter but he held a quality to him, which few saw and with that few couldn't even place a name to the quality. Jade on the other hand could. It was the mystery and elegance that was intelligent darkness. "Severus" her voice barely heard.

"What" he roared at her, turning around.

"You know you are beautiful around these types of things."

"A lie DeVeau, I know I am not handsome. Do not lie to me trying to get on my good side."

"I am not lying Severus; you have an air, a quality about you that surpasses the outside of your shell. I believe you are so much lovelier then the rest of the world sees" Jade said, stepping closer to Severus.

"Don't speak such things to me if you don't understand them, Jade. Besides you are speaking nothing but lies."

  Jade stood in front of him and took her hand up to his cheek. The skin was cold against her warm hand, and Severus flinched when she touched him but did not pull away.  Her lips met his in a brief kiss, his lips as cold as his skin and her lips soft against his. They parted, Jade's hand still on his face, and her whispered words echoed across the empty room. "Does my kiss tell untruths?"

"No, but why would you kiss me? To begin a plight to save me or to have your worthless pity?"

"Neither" she spoke before taking her hand from his face. Her eyes cast him a sad look, saying how the truth was coming from her mouth. His eyes followed her every step as she walked away from him, a feeling of morose and anger came upon him at how she blatantly refused to tell the truth to him especially when he was helping her for a reason that she did not know, nor did she ever ask. The door shut leaving Severus to brood by himself. 

  Jade walked to the tower a feeling of mixed regret and happiness bursting in her heart. She enjoyed the taste of Severus' lips and the coldness of him. It was different, in fact he was different from any male she had ever come in close proximity with. How she wished that she had a friend to chat with but then again most Gryffindors hated all Slytherins and especially the social outcast that was Severus Snape. This episode had reinforced the fact that Jade doubted the fact that she was meant to be a Gryffindor.

  Her eyes scanned the common room and since she was already packed she decided to for once in her school career to stay in the room, as it was not as loud as usual. People were getting ready to return home, and most pack. They were leaving tomorrow and they knew they must be ready to leave. However four of her least liked people at the moment were in the common room and in attempt to avoid them moved like a spy threw the room to a chair near the fire. 

  Remus must have spotted her so in moment she had sat down he had pulled her back up and was dragging over to the rest of the Marauders. Why one couldn't be left alone to ponder her actions of her night. They all smiled at her and nervousness swept into her mind because besides Remus they barely ever smiled at her unless the children were up to something. She felt Remus sit her in a chair next to Sirius and he went to touch her hand which she moved quickly to her chest.

"Um… Jade, one Mr. Padfoot has something to ask you?" James said as they left the two next to each other. 

"What is it Sirius, cause I have no time for games."

"Jade will you go out with me?" he asked bluntly. Jade knew his reputation with women and the fact of Severus came in her mind as she sat in a moment's silence.

"I am sorry Sirius, I can't."

"Why not?" he asked in a defensive voice, with a tinge of hurt edging its way in also.

"One, your notorious reputation with the females of the school. Two, I care for another one."

"Who so I may break their necks."

"That is my business only Sirius but I shall give you a clue, he is a Slytherin."

  The gaping Sirius stared at jade as she walked away from him and his fish like mouth. He couldn't believe any girl would even go near a Slytherin or care bout one. Jade, however knew different she was the example of such difference. A smile played along her lips as she slept that night, a dark male in her dreams.

  The next day as she boarded the train, she walked the corridor till a door opened and she felt an arm grab her inside. She didn't scream because she had figured the gossip had reached him for the whole school by the next morning, knew she had turned down Sirius Black for a Slytherin. Jade turned around to find Severus in an empty compartment because he usually stayed with a group of certain Slytherins. 

  His mouth still had his sneer and she sat across from him, his eyes burning into her own, his long dark black tunnels of eyes into her own amber. He reached out and took her hands into his own and held them. They held the same coldness she had felt in the dungeons the night before. 

"Jade, I heard as the rest of the school has, that you turned down Sirius Black for an unknown Slytherin."

"True, it happened last night after I returned to my common room."

"Who is this unknown Slytherin you care for?"

"You" she whispered

"Why, why do you care for me the school outcast?"

"You are more then the rest of the school boys, you are a darkness that has pulled me into your story like a swimmer pulled under by the current."

"Jade, I must ask this of you. You cannot ever care for me and it is for your own good as well is mine."

"Severus, I want to admire you as I have done. Your beauty is in the simmering cauldron that has brought me closer to you. Not as close as I would like but a closeness that I want to keep with you."

"I won't alone you to have anymore closeness to me outside of your tutoring session. It is for your own good and I will not say anymore."

"Severus, I will care for even if you take the dark mark. I don't want to save or pity you. I know you don't wish it so. I believe you to be so much more then what I know. I want to be with you and your world."  
"You don't wish for the darkness to take you, it will consume you one day if you wish. Keep it at arm's length for then you would be safe. I will not let you enter my world but you may be allowed to keep it at an arm's length."

"Alright" she whispered a tear slipping from her right eye.

  Severus took one of his hands and brushed the tear off her cheek. He then stared at her and told her not to cry, ever, it wasn't befitting for her and her strength. She nodded her blonde head and sat on the seat next to him. She moved her hands so both were upon his sharp cheekbones and she leaned her head against his. He flinched still as she touched him, afraid in his mind that she might have the power to hurt him. Her lips met his for the briefest of kisses before she took her leave. Jade left Severus to comprehend why he had taken her to be near him in any sense at all. 


	2. Chapter 2

                                            Maybe

Disclaimer: I only own my plot and characters. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  Within minutes of the train stopping students flooded from the train, Jade being on of the first to go back through the platform to meet her parents. Her mother rushed to her side and gave her a huge hug. Her mother was an elegant French woman as was her father a handsome French man. Both still had faint accents of French but the years of living in England had taken most of them. Her father slowly followed her mother and gave her a hug as Remus arrived to them. 

  Remus had been living with her family since right after his first transformation. Her mother's sister's child, Remus was sent away from the Lupin home as a child almost to the state. However her father stepped in and gained guardianship of him and they left for England right after the case when she was only five years old. He was a part of their own family now and they never spoke to her Aunt Yvette and her husband David again, not even after she had more children. Jade had never met the rest of the and never planned to see any of them in her life. 

  The DeVeau's took 2 cabs' home. One for her parent's the other for Jade and Remus to their home in English country side. Her family had some money, yes, but not as much like the Potter's and such. Jade took to her room soon after coming home and unpacked before returning to her family. Remus and her father, Henry, were sitting in the parlor talking. Her mother, Katia, was reading in parlor, tuning out what the men were saying. Her mother often did that to keep her sanity. 

  Jade entered the parlor and took a seat next to her mother on the couch. Both her father and Remus were studying Jade, yet she wouldn't raise her head and look them in their eyes. Her mother broke the silence however. "Stop staring at her as if she was an alien honestly, both of you!" she directed to both of the males pointedly. 

"Thank you mother" Jade whispered to her mother and her mother winked at her.

  That night at dinner Jade had a huge surprise from her mother and father. Christmas Eve there was a ball for higher pureblood families that were now in England. The DeVeau's would be attending and the day being December 21st.

"Mother, do you know any of the families going?"

"Oh yes, The Potters, The Blacks, The Malfoys, and The Snapes. People like them darling."

"Wonderful" Jade commented voice full of sarcasm.

"Yes it is and we will be shopping tomorrow for both of you."

"Yippee" her voice had a note of dread in it. 

  The next morning with the ball being just 2 days away, Katia set off with Jade and Remus in tow to find each a presentable outfit. The first stop was Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. There they found silk black dress robes for Remus within ten minutes of entering the store. Jade on the other hand was going to be more of a trial because she was on a refusal of wearing dress robes but as it was allowed to where a muggle evening gown. Thankfully the store had some in stock if only for Katia's sake. 

  Jade found a cream dress with sleeves from the medieval era that almost fell off the shoulder. The trim around the edge was gold and at the neckline and edge of the sleeves. The bottom of the dress barely touched the ground and the skirt was semi-full. The waist and neckline was perfectly hugged her body as if made for her and gave the image of elegance to the normally ungraceful girl. After they purchased the clothing her mother went hunting for accessories. 

  Remus stayed back with Jade, they both feared her mother at that moment searching for perfection. In the shoe store Jade found heels that were barely 3 inches, open toe and were strappy. Then they went handbag hunting for which Jade was barely able not to kill her mother as she tried to find one to perfectly match the dress. Her mother finally found it, a perfect match in cream color with a gold chain. Finally their day of shopping was done. 

  Jade stormed up to her room, thoroughly pissed at the activity called shopping that her mother apparently loved. Her mother brought up her things and told her that tomorrow they were going to have their nails done. She had learned at a young age that this could leave her scarred if she didn't fight it but it still had left some scars on her memory from the last time she had gotten them done with her mother last summer. She shook at the memory of that salon. 

  The next day came and after lunch jade and her mother left for their appointment for their nails. It was a magical salon and Jade had a deep hatred of the place. The woman who would be doing her nails was burned into her memory of last time; she had done her nails then too. She first had the nerve of telling Jade to stop biting her nails before washing her hands. After that she magically charmed her nails to accept the artificial nails in an instant. After the long fake nails were on her own and they wouldn't go away for the next two weeks.  They were a plain French manicure with a rhinestone at the tip of each nail. 

  Jade hated not being able to chew her nails which was an unhealthy habit of hers and was angry at her mother for making her have them done. That night her father had teasing told her that she was losing her touch with fighting with her mother. She had stuck out her tongue at him and told him to that she just wanted to keep her sanity then fled to her room.  That night she hoped that the next day would never come and that she wouldn't be forced to go to this ball. Her hope didn't come true.

  The ball was to start at seven on the dot. After lunch, Jade knew this was going to start the rest of the day's insanity. She bathed and after her bath found her dress lying on her bed, waiting for her to put her on. Slipping into the dress, it felt so soft and delicate against her skin that it made her spine tingle like the brief kisses she had shared with Severus. Her heels were slipped on, showing off her gold toe-nails. She slipped in her pearl earrings and the pearl necklace around her neck. 

  She then went to find her mother to do her hair and makeup. She found her already looking impeccable in her room waiting for her. She sat at her mother's vanity and felt her mother brushing her shoulder-blade length hair. Jade's mother pulled her hair up in a tight bun, tying a gold ribbon around the bun. She pulled a few stands of hair out and curled them to frame her face nicely. 

  Her mother's face was in a smile as she did her daughter's make-up. It was light, because she wouldn't have looked right with heavy make-up. Her eye shadow was cream with evened skin-color by foundation. Her lips were with a light pink lipstick. She then spritzed her lightly with a lavender perfume. A subtle touch for Jade as to make a horribly smelly statement for her was not going to go over well. 

  That night, they arrived to the ball by carriage to the hall it was being held at in the English country-side, where they were surrounded by nothing but woods to keep muggles at bay. It was bursting with people talking and dancing with tables reserved for each family. Remus went off and joined Sirius and James at the Potter's table to talk to his best friends. Jade sat at her family's table while her parent's mingled. She knew unless something good happened this thing would be miserable and stifling. 

  Soon after she sat at her table, her good thing arrived in the form of billowing black robes. It was Severus and he sat next to her while she moped at her table. Once she saw it was him she smiled at him and took in his appearance.  His robes were black and looked soft. His hair wasn't oily and it was tied back with a black ribbon, like men did in the earlier centuries. His eyes were still inky black and could have you spilling all you secrets within moments of staring in them. 

"Hello Severus"

"Hello Jade. My I offer the fact that you look lovely."

"Thank-you. May I add you look dashing in your robes, they hold the grace you have while making your potions."

"I must take that as a compliment then. Would you care to dance with me?"

"How tall are you?"

"What- ah six foot two."

"Alright. I will dance."

"Why did you ask, dear Jade?"  
"With three inch heels I am five foot twelve and it would look pretty funny even though the image of such brings a tear to my eye of dancing with a short Severus."

"I am sure it does, Miss DeVeau."

  Jade took his outstretched hand as she rose and let him lead her to the dance floor. Even though she wasn't a great dancer but she also wasn't horrible either and slow dancing would be ok.  Severus apparently understood her confusion at dancing and whispered to follow him as they danced.  Her skirt swished around her legs and she saw James pointing to her and Severus dancing. When the three Marauders saw her dancing with him, their mouths were agape until Mr. Potter shut them all and bringing their attention back to reality and Sirius' hurt face stung Jade in the heart for a brief moment before she took to the idea of Severus' arms around her. 

  Jade smiled in a contented way as she continued to dance with Severus. She buried her head in his shoulder and smelled the scent of burned wood in his clothes which intoxicated her. His arm around her waste and his hand in hers was heaven to her. This was what heaven had to be like, forever with the person you care about and want to stay like this till the end time. At the end of the fifth song, they broke apart and went to leave for the balcony. Before they made it there a man who Jade took to be Severus' father stopped them. 

"Hello father, may I introduce Jade DeVeau to you. She is a friend of mine. Jade this is my father, Marcellin Snape."

"It is a pleasure Miss DeVeau to meet you."

"As it is mine also to meet you Mr. Snape."

"Enjoy yourselves children, the dancing between you was superb."

  Then his father walked away leaving the two to continue their way to the balcony. It was empty when they found it and Jade rested her arms against the edge of top. She looked out into the forest the darkness sweeping upon it. Severus joined her by her side and his long fingers covered her own. She turned her head to stare at him as he watched the forest. His eyes were as emotionless as they always had been; never revealing what he was feeling. His lips never smiled before to her and in all honesty Jade never expected them too. In some part of her she rather like that darkness that was Severus Snape and loved his sarcasm, wit, and cat-like grace. 

"Severus why did you agree to help me in the first place?"

"I have seen you before and knew you needed help. The other reason I will not tell you as of now."

"I will accept that."

  The two teenagers stood next to each other in a stony silence. Neither of them spoke, each in their world of thoughts, one of an admiring girl, the other a damned boy who was trying to figure out a way to keep her an arm's length away from the dark consumption. However the young man could not ponder that as he felt he warm hand place itself on his cheek. His face turned to meet her and they leaned closer together.

  Their lips met in a kiss but they did not break as usual after their usual meeting. It went deeper then it had before and Jade's lips parted and Severus' tongue entered her mouth. It explored her soft mouth and retreated a while afterwards. They then broke away to breathe as humans they had to do and Jade felt herself wrapped in Severus' arms and leaning her head against his heart. She stared at the new moon in complete fascination of the face of the moon or what was of it during the phase. While she stared, Severus was absent-mindly playing with the strand of pearls around her neck. However he soon noticed the fact that she was becoming colder the longer they stayed on the balcony. He pulled Jade inside without her really even noticing completely till the warmth flooded over her.

  She smiled at Severus in gratitude. Then took his hand and they went back out on the dance floor. They once again danced to the classical music taking over the hall and stayed in close proximity. Jade noticed that the three Marauders were all dancing with a girl and thought that at least for a moment the plan to kill me would be set aside that she knew would be coming sooner or later. They retired form their dancing escapade to her family's table where her mother sat and smiled at them.

"Hello Jade. May I ask who this is?"

"Mother this is Severus Snape and Severus this is my mother Katia DeVeau."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Mrs. DeVeau" Severus said shaking her mother's hand.

"Yes, well excuse me dears I must go find Henry."

  Jade smiled at her mother as she walked away and turned to a still emotionless Severus. She wondered why he had never said anything about his parentage. She knew that he knew that both of her parent's were alive and well but she on the other hand did not know about his own family, much. "Severus is your mother here because if so I would like to meet her."

"My mother doesn't often leave the house anymore" he said it in a sharp tone that told Jade not to inquire any further. 

"I'm sorry Severus, I-"

"I know you don't know. But don't inquire further in my life."

"Yes, Severus" she whispered to him and closed her hand over his. 

  He flinched at her touch for a moment but never pulled away from her. Jade wanted him to trust her but inside she knew that any activity that could gain his complete trust would be tedious but would be worth it in the end. She watched him and watched a bit of hair fall out of his ribbon. She reached up and tucked the hair behind his ear; he nodded in gratitude to her before returning to his own thoughts. "Severus, may we complete one last dance before the ball ends?"

"Yes, shall we?"

  He took her hand and they waltzed together for the last dance of the night. As the dance closed he bent down and brushed Jade's lips. She kissed his forehead as parted from the dance floor. Severus walked her to her carriage where her parents were waiting for her and Remus' return. They hugged and kissed briefly, a tingle going down their spine. He helped her in their carriage before taking his leave. 

  Jade smiled at her parents and waited in a happy silence for Remus to come to the carriage. He came minutes after she had sat down and barely looked at his cousin. However a look of disgust braced his face as he sat next to her and never spoke a word to her. Jade cast her cousin a sad glance as the arrived home nearing the time of one in the morning. She went up to her room, memories of that night haunting her sleep.

  When she woke she rushed down to the parlor where her parent's and cousin were. They had already been opening their gifts and nodded to her as she down in front of her gifts. Her favorite of her gifts that she received that day was an onyx tear-drop necklace. It hung right slightly above cleavage and drew attention to her neckline. She took her presents up to room and placed them away. Soon after her laying back down a tapping came to her window. A raven holding a letter in its beak was there. Jade opened it and it flew to her desk. The letter was from Severus to her in his perfect script. 

_Dear Jade,_

_                  How is your holiday going along? I expect it to be well as you looked in prime health last night. I was pondering if you would like to join me this Saturday in Diagon Alley with a few of my friends. Please send your reply back with Morrigan. If you decide to come meet us at the Leaky Cauldron at __noon__, it would be nice if you to join us. _

_                                                                   Severus_

  Jade sat the letter down and then went to find her mother to ask if she could go. Once she did find your mother and asked her mother was delighted because it seemed that her daughter was finally losing in inward personality. Her cousin Remus however heard and followed Jade back upstairs. She wrote a quick answer to Severus saying that she would meet them with his raven who she personally thought was gorgeous. 

  Remus stood in her doorway and continued to look unhappy with her and disgusted. Jade turned and gave her cousin and inquiring look. He ignored it before he spoke in anger even on what was supposed to be one of the happiest days of the year. "Jade, how can you associate with such scum? Especially since Sirius still wants to date you and he is a better choice that future any future Death Eater."

"I am sorry dear cousin but Severus isn't scum, he is one of the most interesting and graceful people I have ever seen. The way he moves sets my heart on fire; it is an honor to me to see him making a potion with such specificity that I found myself enticed by him. Besides why would I what to date Sirius I have always found him childish and cruel when he shouldn't be."

"That is amazing that you say cruel as if your precious Severus is not cruel himself."

"It is different for him; you and your stupid friends started this feud. I have seen your friends attack him and you do nothing. Half the time he is robbed of his wand! Do you remember last year at the end of our DADA OWLs? That was sick and you are a prefect and let your friends get away with everything!"

"They do not get away with everything! He is evil, Jade and I don't want to see you become dark."

"Interesting, that is what Severus said to me but amazing I still choose him over Sirius. And for a matter of fact there is no good without evil, as there is no evil without good. Now go Remus. Think about what you have said and leave my choices be. I know you love me but this is what I want."

"I just don't want you to become evil because of that git."

"He isn't a git to me Remus, and that is what matters to me."

  With that said she closed the door to her room and only appeared at the Christmas Dinner. As the day was Wednesday she would be bothered only the next few days of what she was going to appear as. She knew as well as everyone else that Severus' friends were different, evil but she also knew that he wanted to keep her from dark consumption but wanted her to see a small sliver of his world. She would willing take any pieces of the puzzle that was Severus Snape to have a hope of figuring him out.

  The next few days passed before Jade's eyes without a word spoken to her by her cousin and they were spent day-dreaming about Saturday. When Saturday morning came she rushed around to be ready by noon. After a quick shower she dressed in blue jeans and a royal purple long-sleeved shirt under her black robes.  Her hair was let down and the front two pieces of hair were slightly curled. Her lips were glossed slightly and her eyes were accented by a bit of mascara. After grabbing her money bag and wand, she ran to the fireplace and threw some floo powder into it, saying 'The Leaky Cauldron' as she stepped into the fireplace.

  She fell out of the fireplace onto to her feet right on time. After dusting off the tiny bit of soot she had collected, she spotted Severus waving her over. She walked over a tiny bit afraid of meeting his friends. She sat down next to Severus at the table they were sitting at and looked around the table, fear slightly peaking through her eyes. He reached over to her hands to her lap and clutched one to let her know everything would be alright. 

"Everyone, I would like you to meet a dear friend to me, Jade DeVeau. Jade these people are Avery, Wilkes, Bellatrix Black, Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange."

"Hello everyone" she barely spoke.

"Hello deary. So you are the wonderful girl who turned down by cousin for a Slytherin, and that one being Severus. I must congratulate you for turning down the sorry sap with complete dignity" Bellatrix spoke, choosing her words carefully.

"Yes, well thank-you."

"So let's go, everyone. We have some fun to complete in Diagon Alley."

  Jade went with the rest of the group to Diagon Alley and stayed close to Severus. Her hand was still in his and she made no move to pull it away. They headed into the Apothecary, and she was a bit weary but Severus pulled her forward with a smirk on his face, the closest thing to a smile she had ever seen grace his face. The shop was interesting with things in jars that for moments fascinated Jade but slowly she lost interest. She however did not speak a word of this as she wondered through the shelves. They stayed in there for a while before they left, heading towards different stores. 

  Jade broke apart from Severus saying she wanted to see something in the bookstore which he nodded to. Once inside she walked through the shelves fingers tracing along the bindings of the books. One book in particular caught her eye and she took it from the shelf. The cover was blood-colored and the lettering in gold. The title was 'The Ancient Art of Deception and Evil in Magic'; she knew she had to take this with her. It might hold something that could be useful later in life. Before she could leave to pay, a tap came upon her shoulder. 

  She jumped around to find Severus standing in front of her. In his hand was a red rose with the thorns cut off. It touched her that he had given her something so simple and yet it was so elegant. She took the rose from his fingers and gave him a hug. "Thank-you for the rose Severus. It touches me, it really does. And the thorns are gone."

"So you don't prick your fingers and bleed."

"I appreciate it."

  Jade held her rose close to her heart and paid for her book quickly. The man at the register barely looked at the two of them; fear was evident in his eyes. It had probably came from the fact that the Snape's were known to be highly violent. As they walked from the bookstore, the rest of the group joined them. They walked around Diagon Alley a few more hours before heading back to the Leaky Cauldron, to floo home. As Jade went to leave, Severus turned her around and in front of Bellatrix and Evan, kissed her briefly before she steeped into the fireplace. She smiled gracefully and watched their faces as she flooed home. 

  Jade tumbled out of her fireplace were her mother was laying on the couch reading. Her mother nodded and Jade swept upstairs in a good mood. Laying her book on her desk, she admired her rose, having decided to press the rose to keep it forever. After finding wax paper, she'd placed it in a hard back book, and placed back on her book shelf to let it dry. 

  The rest of the holiday went by quickly for Jade. Before she left she took the now dried rose and placed in a glass frame and put it in her trunk. The moment she went through the platform she found Severus, and he greeted her with a nod before she sat next to him in his compartment. 


	3. Chapter 3

                                      Maybe

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters and my plot. J.K. Rowling owns everything else.

Chapter 3~~~~~~~~~

  Severus let Jade lay her head on his shoulder as the train moved on, shortly joining them were Bellatrix, Rabastan, and Rodolphus. The rest of the crowd were somewhere else and she didn't ask because she had the feeling that they wouldn't take nicely to the question. Rabastan smirked at Severus and her and she felt herself subconsciously shudder at it. Apparently he felt her shudder and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. This comforted Jade for moments before she felt the fear of these people again mostly of Bellatrix.

  That is how the rest of the train ride passed; the friends talked among themselves Jade not letting her tongue speak any. It was best that way too for these people were not going to easily accept her into their world; especially since Severus wanted to keep her in the state of grey she was now. Once they reached Hogwarts, Jade went into a carriage with them then to the Great Hall for dinner. Her and Severus walked hand-in-hand and everyone stared as the two let go and headed to their different house tables.

  The Slytherins would allow such a thing because they looked up at Severus and over the years Jade had been kind to them. The Gryffindors on the other hand would not be so kind, so Jade sat at the end of her table trying to avoid the Marauders and the rest of her house that would raise a hissy fit. 'Maybe the Gryffindors won't try to kill me', Jade thought ill, 'or maybe that is just wishful thinking.' Thankfully for Jade the rest of her house had decided to avoid her at least for the moment.

  During dinner, no one dared come near her or speak to her even her own cousin. One could only guess the fact that house prejudices were to blame and she had treaded over the code too far. First, turning down the school's god, second, for a Slytherin, third, that Slytherin being named Severus Snape his enemy. She however was pleased with her decision because she honestly cared for Severus and it was beyond what was expected of her. Maybe her French blood hadn't died when she left France. She would take pride in her love, he was dark and mysterious, everything she had never had and now it blew her mind.

  Once she had finished her dinner she went to go to the library as curfew wasn't until ten. Madame Prince smiled at her and talked to her a few minutes about her helping out in the library the next weekend, which she avidly agreed to. She then went found a book of poems by various muggle authors and intended to sit there till Madame Prince kicked her out. After being there for an hour she heard some one sit right across from her at her table, it was Bellatrix Black. "Hello Bellatrix" she whispered fearing to look at Bellatrix in the eyes.

"Hello deary, may I ask why you are reading something made by _muggles_?" She said muggles as if it tainted her mouth.

"Um… you see I want to be a writer and it is good for a person to be exposed to different types of styles to bring it all in one's writing."

"Hmmm… I see. DeVeau look at me, now!" Jade raised her head to look at Bellatrix in her eyes and fear was honestly upon her face. "You see deary I want you to know something, you can't save any of us, so don't bloody try!"

"I'm not" she whispered once again staring at the floor.

"Then why are you around Severus?"

"Because I fell for him during my tutoring sessions with him. I fell for his mystique, his grace, and everything else about him that is so different."

"You lie horribly I hope you know."

 "I am not lying to you Bellatrix; I know you are capable of doing things to me unimaginable and would enjoy it. I don't wish to have you after my blood as many already are."

  Bellatrix reached her hand across the table and brought Jade's face up and stared into her eyes. Then she loosened her grip on her chin when she saw the evident truth in the girl's eyes. She then smirked at the girl, who was honestly afraid of Bella. "I see you don't lie, Jade. That is a wise choice and that your choice will not damage you at all."

"I hope-" Jade was cut off by a strong yell of 'Bella!' by a deep male voice.

Madame Prince hissed at him, and Evan Rosier rushed over to the two females. "Bella, why are you integrating Jade? Has she done anything at all?"

"No I was just checking that she knew her place and that her kindness was not manipulative."

"I am sure if she was not pure kindness but manipulation that Severus would have already seen that. Besides she is one of the Gryffindors who have never tortured us. Now go back to your Rodolphus."

"Fine Rosier" she huffed and left.

"Hey, you ok? Severus would have our heads if she did something worse to you."

"I'm fine, thank-you though."

"You fear all of us don't you but Severus?"

"Yes" she answered truthfully and Evan nodded to her.

"That may be wise but from what Severus has told us he wants you to keep yourself away from the dark consumption. I don't now if will succeed though."

"Why do you pose such a thought at me?"

"Because you are French and I have know many French people. Goodnight Jade."

  Jade sat open mouthed and staring at the retreating form that was Evan Rosier. 'So people want to assume that just because I am French I will become evil' she thought in an indignant voice inside of your head. Since she couldn't get any more reading done she put the book back on the shelf and stormed back to her house's tower obviously angry at what had been said to her by two of her boyfriend's friends. The Fat Lady tut-tutted at her as she went through the portrait hole and the minute she went through she had regretted it.

  It was loud, obnoxious, and totally annoying. Jade just wanted to grip the ends of her hair and rip it all out. The world wouldn't leave her alone today and she wasn't used to it. She just wanted normality to regain control in her life, but apparently the normality fairy was not visiting her anytime soon. The looks some people gave her was that of pure disgust as she walked up to her dormitory. Maybe the gods wanted to torture her because as she entered her dorm she heard her roommate gossiping about her, how she could turn down Sirius Black for such a horrible creature. She pushed open the door and one was caught in midsentence and tried to play nice to her.

"I heard it, I don't really care about what if you think my choices are stupid or not but I will give you my reason that I care about Severus."

"What does he have on Sirius, _then_?"

"Manners, grace, intelligence, mystique, a beauty that you people aren't blessed with seeing."

"Oh really, how did you find it then?"

"An unregrettable kindness to him and the ability to see past house rivalries."

"Hmmph" her roommate by the name Serena Clint and the rest of the girls were silent to her.

  Jade decided just to go to bed and leave the insanity that was her life that night, to have a return to it tomorrow but that would come later. The next morning she woke feeling much better then she did when she went to sleep that night. She showered and dressed quickly before pulling her long hair up in a loose pony. She grabbed her bag as her roommates were starting to run around as they did in the morning getting ready, to leave. Walking through the common room she felt eyes still staring at her, ones of people waiting for their friends but she brushed them off trying to keep her good mood up. She had a session with Severus that night and medical charms, that morning which was her favorite class. It couldn't be that bad of a day for her right? Maybe the normality fairy had come while she had slept.

  Once she stepped into the Great Hall, Severus waved her over to sit with him at breakfast and now of the Slytherins had any problems with her sitting there, they respected Severus for reasons unknown to Jade and the fact was she had always been good-natured towards them. She sat down next to Severus and lightly put food on her plate. Nobody even sent a glare to her as she ate by Severus and when she went to leave, only his comrades noticed the kiss she placed on Severus' forehead as a sign of leaving. Exiting the Great Hall most of the Gryffindor House glared at her with the look that said go and die. However she paid it no mind.

  The day passed before her eyes, Gryffindors mad at her, the fan clubs of Sirius' happy that she had turned him down but upset that she found Severus more attractive then him, and the rest of the school rather indifferent to her which she liked quite nicely. That night she rushed into her session, late. She had lost track of time doing her other homework and ran quite fast to the dungeons. Severus was not pleased with her when she burst into the room, exhausted from her run from the library to the dungeons.  He set her with a glare but said nothing else as she set up her potions equipment. Her breath caught in her throat when Severus stood behind her and guided her shaking hands in cutting the belladonna root, his long fingers over her own.

"See it isn't that hard? Just concentrate on what you are doing and don't let your hands shake."

"Thanks" she whispered as he removed himself from near her and began to breathe normally again.

  This continued while the potion brewed her taking notes from the words coming out of Severus' mouth, him also watching the potion to make sure it was ok.  Before he let Jade go, she was starting to do a little jig on her feet to signify the fact that she hadn't blown up anything that night. As she cleaned up her equipment, she felt Severus turn her around, she smiled. She placed her hands on his shoulders and let her and his mouth connect with each others. She felt his hands slip into her hair, it felt so nice as the deepened the kiss.

  The two broke apart and breathing heavily, their heads touching. They looked so love as they stared into each other's eyes. She had a deep feeling that Severus was an Occlumens because his eyes were so guarded. She wasn't sure if he was a Legilimens or not. He hadn't seen the truth in her last time they had met for a session but then again he could be just learning. Her eyes looked at him with so many emotions in them, the most outstanding love. He took one of his hands and placed it on her cheek. It was freezing cold as he always was.

"Your eyes are magnificent. They tell so many things to a person" he whispered before he kissed her again.

  This time they were broken apart by a throat clearing. It was Professor Zaroff's and he looked amused as they broke apart quickly. He entered the room a knowing smirk playing upon his lips. "Well seeing as there is a good improvement in Miss DeVeau's work, this is what you both save till the end of sessions, I assume."

"Yes" Jade whispered a dark red appearing on her cheeks.

"You both will receive no punishment. You at least keep it a private manner unless people intrude as I did upon you. Now go Miss DeVeau I must speak to Mr. Snape."

  Jade grabbed her bag and took like the wind out the door, quicker then Severus had ever seen her move. She rushed all the way back to the tower, she had been doing a extreme amount of running that day but it was running that she had caused by being herself or her embarrassment. She stopped and breathed before entering the common room and up to her dorm. She had made it through the entire common room without being caught by anyone or being glared at! She started to do a little jig which she was quite fond of doing.

  That Saturday, she found herself working in the library. Without a Hogsmeade weekend to amuse herself this is what she had done before becoming more busy. She would help out there tomorrow too, and in her mind it was worth it. The smell of the books wafted into her nose and caused ecstasy to become evident in the way she worked in the place. Her step was a bit more happy and as she took books to put back for Madame Prince. As she climbed the steps on ladder, a first year came up and spooked her, by asking where the librarian was. She threw her arms back and the books fell down as she fell off the ladder. She landed on her bum and she went to rub it before the first year asked if she was ok and she just pointed to where Madame Prince was without saying a word and the kid scurried off as she rose.

  Picking up the books and getting ready to attempt to put them back up she heard a male giggling. She turned around to find Remus there trying not to burst out laughing. Jade just turned her back to him and climbed back up the ladder to put the books away. He laughed the entire time she placed them away. Once she was safely back on the ground, she walked past him while he enjoyed the fact that she, after working in the library since her first year, had fallen off the ladder because of a first year. He was going to lap this up as she went to get more books to put away.

"Hey Jade, you okay? 'Cause it looks like that hurt a bit coming down."

"Go to hell Remus, of course it bloody hurt my arse! But you don't see me complaining about it"

"Yes, my dear cousin but I must lap this up. It was a first year, come on I didn't know you were that easily spooked."

"Whatever" she sighed climbing up another ladder to put more books away and at this point Remus decided to leave her alone and go find the books he needed. She didn't look like anyone else would survive talking to her anymore. An hour or two later she finally finished putting all the books away and went to go sit at the check-out desk. She drummed the end of the desk waiting for people to come and check out books but most people could not be found in the library on such a nice winter day.

  Rabastan walked into the library with Wilkes and Avery and approached the desk with the pink slip she knew that you needed to get books out of the Restricted Section. It was for a Dark Arts book with Professor Zaroff's signature on it. She looked at it, signed it and let them continue on. She knew they probably had faked the signature but she really didn't want to mess with them and it had looked a lot like his signature. The exited the Restricted Section quickly with the book and she checked it out silently, not looking at the boys. Before they went there way they addressed her, well correction, Wilkes did.

"Hey Jade, didn't know you worked around here."

"I have since my first year Wilkes. Umm... that's it boys you can go on your way."

 "Well see you then" he said and the three boys took there leave.

  Shortly after the boys exited the library, Madame Prince told her she could leave and that she would see her tomorrow. She hopped out of the library into the halls. With most of her Saturday gone, Jade decided just to go back to her tower and complete her homework for when she was done tomorrow she didn't want to be plagued by thoughts of it. Once in the tower she found a desk and began to work, work, and work. She had worked her bum off to be finished all of it by nine, without going to meals at all.

  However after she was finished she was a totally content with what she had done and at the level it was done at. Maybe she wasn't the top of her year but she didn't need that, she liked her standing especially since her Potions grade was improved and liked her tutoring sessions that kept it that way. She gathered her homework and placed them all away before he left the common room to go to the kitchens for food.

  She had found the kitchens in her third year when she had been looking for them. She walked to the picture of the fruit and tickled the pear. Once the door appeared she went through and a tiny house-elf approached her. She leaned down to the elf and in a quiet voice asked for some food. "Hey dear can you get me a salad with Italian dressing."

"Yes Ma'am" it squeaked in reply and scurried away.

  Another house-elf led jade to a small table and sat her down. Once her food came she thanked the house-elf and patted it on its head which it promptly burst into tears and then took off. Jade dug into her salad and when done she quickly left to go back to her tour before curfew. She just made it before ten o-clock sharp. The fat lady rolled her eyes at Jade as she scurried into the common room. Once in the common room, she went straight up to her dorm.

  That night Jade fell asleep on her bed with a contented smile on her face, the type of smile that only a person in a world that was for them contented could where. And she was content as she slept, dreams of her love passing through her brain. The next day as she worked in the library, she watched Severus work in the library upon some sort of work. Only a few were in the library and that left her bored for the next few hours at the check-out desk. Though she did have Severus to stare at, she couldn't do that forever she knew. He probably already noticed she had nothing to do and was staring at him.

  Once her time was up working the check-out she went and sat at Severus' table, who just looked up at her once and nodded before adding the last few words to his essay. He packed his bag before saying a word to her. "Hello Jade, was your time at the check-out enjoyable?"

"Ha-ha very funny Severus. Yes I was bored but it is always worth the experience."

"Ah, want to join me down in the dungeons with my friends."

"Sure" she said taking his hand.

  The room was hidden behind a large portrait of a family that all looked as if the world was going to end within a few days. Severus said the password (Crimson tears) and they entered. Wilkes, Evan, Avery, and Rabastan were already there. Jade was thanking the stars that Bellatrix wasn't there but another two girls were, she had seen them around but never learned there names. She sat on a dark green couch with Severus. She laid her head in his lap and her stroked her hair absent-mindly.  The tow girls introduced themselves to Jade as Julia Moon and Nina Schmidt. They looked nice enough but she didn't trust them.

  They talked about nothing unparticular, classes, teachers, and different bits of things. By this time Jade had managed to grab Severus' hand and play with it, twisting it and stroking it. He looked down at her and the ends of his lips tugged upwards a bit. She sat in shock and stared at him before grinning in return. After a while most of the people moved on except Evan who when he left, looked at them and winked. Once left alone, Jade moved her head from Severus' lap and moved her head off his lap and threw her feet to the floor and turning around to face Severus.

  She nodded at him who understood the look in her eyes and laid his head on her stomach. She brushed her fingers through it while Severus closed his eyes in a trance. One of his hands was intertwined with her free hand and she also closed her eyes. Hers opened when she felt Severus' head move. "Hey baby you okay?"

"Yeah" he whispered to her and she knew something was bothering him even though she knew he would never tell her what.

  Jade moved out from under him and sat in front of him. His eyes for once had their guard down and looked quite upset. She clutched both of his hands in hers and looked at him with pleading eyes. "Tell me Severus, please" she begged of him.

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"You will be scared of me then and will forget me and leave."

"Severus I wouldn't be afraid of you and I wouldn't leave. I love you too much to do that to you." Jade then realized what had come out of her mouth and waited for Severus to rip his hands from hers and tell her to leave, but that reaction never came.


	4. Chapter 4

                                      Maybe

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters and my plot. J.K. Rowling owns everything else. 

Chapter 4~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jade, you love me?" he stuttered out quickly.

"Yes" she whispered to him, "please tell me, I want to know."

"If I tell you, you may never repeat it anyone or try to ask anymore questions about my life for now."

"I promise Severus."

"I was thinking about my mother and how I am responsible for her death. I know over Christmas break I told you she didn't come out often but in reality she has been dead since this past summer. My father called me down to the dungeons and mother was down there. She looked so fragile then; her hair wispy, the once happy woman was gone. 

"Father told me he was going to prepare me for what was to come of my life and then he tortured her. I didn't step in at all. He asked me to help, I did and I feel a horror at myself. Her screams of pain reverberated off the inside of my skull. Then she was at death's door when father pulled the Cruciatus Curse off of her as I did and he killed her with killing curse."

"Oh Severus" she said, her voice shaking in its nerves.

"Can you still love me? I let my own mother die before my eyes and I helped! I am a monster not something to be loved!" he shouted the words out but Jade still held his hands close to her. 

  She took her hands from his and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Her face was twisted, trying not to cry on his shoulders. He flinched so deeply at her unexpected touch then touched his arms around her body. Her face was buried in his robe and she felt hot tears slipping down her face. He also felt and pulled her away from him by her elbows. She stared at him before he let go and he touched both her cheeks with his hands, the coldness touched her to the bone. His thumbs wiped away some of tear tracks and then stared into the deep amber that he adored. She moved back up onto the couch and brought her lips to his. 

  He and Jade slipped down and laid on the couch instead of sitting on it. Her hands were in his hair and his hands were still on her cheeks. They explored each other's mouths, a teenage passion in their movements. His hands moved down her body, stroking it. She moved her hand down to his shoulders and then down to his chest. She came up for air and her breathes were shallow and light. She liked the way Severus' body felt on top of hers. 

  She placed her head against his and closed her eyes. She wasn't going to move from that place without locking the memory into her mind. He traced over her collarbone, her giggles escaping her mouth. He then moved and she opened her eyes to stare at him. "Don't move, I like you right there."

"But it is almost curfew"

"Then I guess we must say goodbye."

"Yes my Jade, I will see you tomorrow."

"Alright" she said calmly before kissing his forehead. 

  She walked slowly to the Gryffindor common room; she didn't feel like she could still deal with them after her most romantic moment with Severus yet. Her mind kept replaying the hours that they had spent together in her mind not watching that she was subconsciously avoiding the tower. Her feet lead her right in front of the Headmasters office which she had only been inside once, right before Remus and she entered Hogwarts with her parents. As she stood in front of the state, the statue moved away to reveal Professor Dumbledore standing where the statue had been. She looked up, just realizing where she was and a deep red formed over her cheeks as the headmaster stood before her a twinkle in his eyes. "Oh hello Headmaster, um… you see… uh."

"You don't have to explain Miss DeVeau, I was expecting you anyways."

 This confused Jade but she said nothing and slightly smiled at the Headmaster. "Why?"

"Does it not appear before your own eyes?" She stared at her headmaster and he smiled at the tall girl. "Come to my office Miss DeVeau and I shall explain."

  Going up the rotating stairs behind Dumbledore Jade racked her mind for anything especially stupid she had done of recently. None came to mind during her entire Hogwarts career, for she was pretty much a background person who spent most of her free time writing or reading. She remembered nothing she had helped the marauders with or any other prankster. Then as she stepped through the office it hit her: Severus. Once she was seated she looked across to the Headmaster and asked him with her eyes to continue.

"You see Miss DeVeau; you have become the object of the Gryffindor's fear and hatred. They fear your ability to smartly question what you are told and the kindness you possess that allows you to see past what most people don't. They hate you for the fact you allow yourself to keep with what they call the enemy and you enjoy your moments with them."

"They shouldn't judge on house rivalries alone, they haven't a real clue as to how they can act!"

"Yes child that is true but many aren't as kind-heated as you are."

"I am willing to forgive and that is what makes me different from many people in this school, even Severus."

"I heed only one warning to you, don't become more in the eyes of the people then you wish. Now off to bed Miss DeVeau."

  She rised in all her elegance that she could muster and walked out of Dumbledore's office more confused then when she had entered. Her head was lowered as she strode back to the common room, afraid to look in what was creeping in the shadows. The Fat Lady still tisked at her as she entered the tower but she ignored it glad to be away from the shadows which had for some odd reason after leaving Dumbledore's office had begun to scare her. Remus sat in front of the fireplace, alone lost in his thoughts and Jade went to accompany her cousin, tomorrow being the full moon and all his thoughts were probably on that subject.

"Hey Remus" she said taking a seat by her cousin on the couch.

"Hey yourself"

"Are you thinking about you-know-what?"

"Yes"

"Oh" she whispered not catching Remus' eyes.

  Once as a child she had accidentally seen her cousin transform. The cage in which was in the basement of their house which was surrounded by various strengthening spells and locking spells kept him when they had been children and during the summer holidays. When she had been about seven years old, she went into the basement right before her cousin transformed, she had his screams and popping bones burned into her brain. She had sat on the basement stairs afraid for her cousin, wanting to help him, but knowing that he could hurt her. She watched in tears as he threw himself against the bars of the cage, tearing at his own flesh and his mouth bleeding from trying to bite the bars open. When he howled in pain and at the moon she shook, her tiny child's body unable to move. Only when her mother ran down the basement stairs and pulled her upstairs did she move. That moment was never spoken about in her house and it was unlikely Remus even remembered the moment.

"Where were you all today besides the library?"

"With Severus" with that said she hugged her cousin, the look of loss in his eyes. "I want to you to know I love you Remus and I always will no matter what you are. You are no monster to me."

"I must say you need a healthy does of fear of humans in you."

"I know" she whispered as she thought back to what Severus had told her earlier. 

  That night she fell asleep hugging her cousin and woke with the first light that peeked through the curtains. After she showered and dressed, she went back downstairs to wake her cousin. He was already gone. She felt sadness for her cousin and looked back only once as she left for breakfast and classes. She took her place next to Severus and leaned her head against his shoulder, unable to eat. Her heart and mind remembered everything that had been said to her last night, from Severus to the headmaster to her cousin. She wished now of those words had escaped from any of their lips. Her mind unable to comprehend what was being said to her only came back down to earth when Bellatrix jabbed her in the ribs, next to her, with one of her pointier nails. "Ow!" she cried jumping away from Bellatrix.

"Get back to earth, you perky ditz."

  Jade shrunk away from Bellatrix, retreating as far as she possibly could into Severus. He sent a pointed look to her and she glared at him but said and did nothing else before returning back to Rodolphus. Her breathing returned to normal and she eased away from her boyfriend slightly, still keeping her head laid on his shoulder. Once breakfast was finished, she scurried quickly away to her classes quite afraid of being followed by Bellatrix. Though once in the classes she returned to her normal ways. She sat in the front of her charms class and took notes frequently trying to avoid being stared at from the house she belonged to. 

  Before she went into the potions classroom, she noticed the fact that most of the Gryffindors had a new look for her, one of pure disgust. Jade didn't care how much they hated her except for Remus, who thankfully never fixed her yup with that look. She took her place next to a Ravenclaw acquaintance in the back of the classroom. The girl, Jackie Moore a half-blood, smiled at her graciously before they began to listen to their Professor. 

"Today class we shall be making the Draught of the Living Death. Now I don't need any of you in the hospital wing, so don't mess this up!" He shouted the last part and mot of the class jumped a tad bit. 

  Everything was going smoothly for Jade before she had to add the last ingredient. It was crushed bat-wings and they had to be added in the way of sprinkling them around the cauldron over a few minutes. No such luck for jade because when she began to sprinkle them she dropped them all in the cauldron, her face visibly paled as it began to bubble, brimming to the edge and she pulled Jackie under the table with her right before it exploded. The potion hit the ceiling and the walls, before the rest of it flooded onto the floor when the cauldron melted into nothing but loose metal. Under the desk, Jade could see Professor Zaroff becoming livid, him turning red, then maroon, and finally violet. His beady eyes struck Jade under the table and she silently and fearfully crawled out from the table. Everyone stared at her; she watched the ground afraid of her potions master.

"Miss DeVeau can you please explain to me how you can be so careless even after you have my best student tutoring you."

"Um…I am a horrible student at potions."

"Obviously" he stated with a look of pure distaste on his face. "You will have to clean this up after class before you can leave."

"Yes Sir" she whispered. It really didn't bother her that she had to stay after class to clean it up, it was the last class but the fact that she had to be around her Professor longer then she usually had too.

  After class Jade began performing cleaning spells to remove the mess from the room and once they were gone she left in a bad mood. All she wanted was a shower and to be left alone for a while without everything weighing on her mind from the days before. As she entered her dormitory, it was empty. She stripped her clothes off in the bathroom and climbed into the shower. As she scrubbed herself she felt a bit better, her troubles calmed in the shower. Stepping out, she dried herself and dressed in a pair of muggle jeans and a dark blue sweater before putting back on a pair of robes. She worked on some of her homework, avoiding going to dinner because she really didn't feel up to seeing anyone. 

  Ten till eight Jade gathered her potions supplies and slowly walked to her tutoring session. As she walked down the corridors, a window she passed held the full moon in it and she thought back to her cousin, alone in that big empty house. Hurt and scared as he was just a boy himself troubled with such a burden before she continued on her way to Severus. Once she entered her turned around and looked at her with a look that stated the simple fact that she was late and she needed his help. 

"I know I'm late Severus so don't give me that look."

"Fine, we are going to go over the Draught of Living Death because Professor Zaroff said that you exploded yours this afternoon."

"I did" she said blushing.

  They worked diligently on the potion and once it was completed without a massacre she took notes from Severus. Her notes were what she was concerned with and passing potions. As they finished she watched Severus when she was supposed to be leaving. She was once again mesmerized by his talent and his grace around potions. He was busy cleaning up the mess she had made and waiting to begin his own potions. He turned only when he realized she was still there, silent and entranced by his movements. He gave her another of his looks that sent many running and it was supposed to be her cue to leave.

"I don't want to go back to the tower Severus. I want to be with you when you perform your own potion."

"No, now get out."  
"I don't want to go with Remus gone and all." She had then realized what she had said and slapped a hand across her mouth. 

"And where is your cousin, Jade?"

"I can't tell you Severus. I was sworn to secrecy."

  She then turned and flew out of the room quicker then when she and Severus had been caught kissing by Professor Zaroff. His mouth twitched into a brief smile as she ran away. 'She does know where her cousin goes at every month and why' this entered his mind as he shut the door where she had just run from. 'However I can't do anything about it she would know and I would lose one of the people I care greatly for.'

  Jade ran all the way to the tower and as she was going to say the password, the portrait hole flew open and out came three of the marauders, Remus missing. They stared at her for a moment before she nodded her head to them and climbed inside of it uncaring of what the morons were going to do tonight. 

  She climbed sighing into her bed. She just wanted to sleep, any thoughts of anything pushed out of her head. Her mind dropped off as she slept as if she had drunk a dreamless sleep potion. The next morning she woke hoping to have no thoughts during the day but knowing it was impossible. Her mind was blank as she took a seat by Severus who looked extremely mad about something but she did not feel the need to inquire him about it. Jade had learned in most intensives do not ask what is wrong with her temperamental boyfriend at that moment. 

  She looked across the hall to see her cousin looking sickly and pale. She felt a wrench at her heart because she couldn't take away his pain, it was permanent and there was nothing the young girl could do. He was surrounded by his friends, protectively around him and they wouldn't even let her near him. She sighed and she apparently had brought Severus back to earth, he looked at her, pondering. "Jade are you alright?"

"I guess so, dear" she whispered quietly before she left the Great Hall, going to her Herbology class early. 

  She walked through the rest of the day thinking only when she had to and when the next day came she was perky. Her moods switched off and on when it pleased her and when someone else's pain affected her. She found herself skipping to the library that afternoon and Madame Prince smiled at her as she went to find some American muggle writing. She forgot about her tutoring session with Severus and only when he came storming through eh library looking for her did she realize the time, 9:30. 'Shit' her mind screamed as Severus stood before her, a glare in his eyes directed at her. It sent shivers done her spine and she felt her body shudder as she met his eyes. "Severus I didn't mean to, I just lost track of time."

"You seem to have a habit of that then? You seem to always be within the nick of time except for mornings don't you?"

"Severus stop it, I am sorry for not showing" she said as he raised his voice at her and it scared her. 

"I doubt it" he hissed at her and her eyes looked at the ground unable to look at him in his angry state. 

"I really am. Can we reschedule for tomorrow?"

"Fine" he said in a low voice and stalked from the library. 

  Jade couldn't help herself she ran from the library to catch up to him and ask him to forgive her. She could understand why he was angry because if it had been his free time and he had been nice and was actually giving her tutoring sessions then she should be able to show up. However she didn't always make it on time but she had never skipped out before. She caught up to him and turned him around by his elbow. He stared down to her and he pulled his arm away from her. Making her step back and in her eyes they were pleading with his to stop being angry with her and a bit of defiance to see if he could stay permanently angry at her. "Oh dear Merlin, Jade stop it and come here."

  She ran to him and felt safe again and happy that he wasn't angry with her anymore. Jade snuggled her head against his shoulder and smelled deeply into his robes. She pulled away and down to a dark and empty hallway. She then wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him down to her mouth. Severus brushed his lips against his and she brought him back. She deepened the kiss and she explored his now known mouth and he still tasted of spices. 

  Her back was pushed against the wall and she took her mouth away. He brushed kisses against her neckline and bit lightly at her collarbone. She moaned slightly before his lips came back to her mouth. To them the rest of the world did not exist. They had each other and in that moment it was fine for them. They only needed each other and their love for each other. 


	5. Chapter 5

                                      Maybe

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters and my plot. J.K. Rowling owns everything else. 

Chapter 5~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  Weeks passed before Jade's own eyes, tutoring sessions, homework, a screaming match with Sirius Black, and make-out sessions with Severus. Yet as she got ready for the Easter holiday that after this Friday began she had a feeling something wasn't right. She however passed it off as the fact that tonight was a full moon and she knew what that meant. Her hair pulled back into a braid she walked hastily to the Great Hall to be by her Severus. He nodded at her as she took her place and she turned her attention to Julia Moon and Nina Schmidt who over the weeks had formed a friendship with both. 

"Hey Jade" Nina said perkily, she had always been a morning person as Julia was not and spent time grumblingly over Nina.

"Hello Julia, Nina. Julia did you have any trouble with the medical healing essay?" Nina and Julia were both studying healing as she was, but before she had never noticed the two girls were in any of her healing lessons until recently.

"No, you and Nina's help were great. How was your tutoring lesson with Severus last night?" she asked with a grin and a raised eyebrow.

"Oh the normal, potion, notes, make-out session" Jade answered a bright red blush appearing on her cheeks and a smile on her lips.

"I heard that Jade" Severus said.

"I know Babe" she giggled. "Come on girls, lessons are calling."

  The three left the Great Hall laughing and joking in their own world. Jade finally had friends who would critique her writings, laugh with, and tell things too. Her life seemed complete for the moment. Their laughter filled the hallways and as they were walking to the third floor for Medical Healing, the day passed before her own eyes. The weird feeling in the pit of her stomach stayed but she still paid it no moments of thought since this morning.

  The young lady stayed awake late that night, working late into the night. Homework, she didn't want to do that holiday except potions which was going to be done in the presence of her tutor for she had too many questions. Once she had finished her Transfiguration essay, she decided she didn't feel like being awake any more and tried to go asleep in her clothes. No the night wouldn't let her sleep so after staring into the curtains for at least an hour. After which she gave up and headed down to the common room, unable to sleep and wanting to find something productive to do like talk to another house member who would deny her existence in the morning but at least it was a start. The moment she got comfortable in the chair, an upset looking James Potter rushed down the stairs a cloak following him. She jumped up and at him and screamed for him to stop.

"Long story, Jade" he huffed

"Basics then"

"Sirius sent Severus to meet Remus in werewolf form."

"What" she shrieked as he rushed out of the Portrait Hole. Her thoughts racing, he eyes close to tears about the stupidity of men, and the hatred of Sirius flowed freely through her veins. She unable to understand why Sirius would do such a thing to her cousin, she stormed up the stairs to the boys dormitory. Two beds stood empty, the other two asleep. She threw open both curtains and when she found Sirius she slapped him, hard across the face. "Get the hell up you great lump" she shouted, still only waking Sirius.

"What is going on" he hollered falling out of the bed at Jade's feet.

"What the hell is wrong with you! You sent Severus to his death at the hands of my cousin, who is supposedly your friend. Do you have any clue on how stupid you are!"

"Um…Jade, let me explain."

"No, get your damned dressing gown on and we are going to see the Headmaster, now."

"What, at this hour. No!"

"Yes or I will personally murder you."

  He rushed and found the dressing gown. Barely slipping it on, she pulled him by his collar, down and out of the common room. She walked straight to the Headmaster's office. She whispered the password and the gargoyle jumped aside. Jade's eyes blazed at Sirius and he cowered at her. He had never seen her get like this, especially since it involved two of the people she cared about the most. The moment she entered the room, she yelled for Professor Dumbledore. He soon appeared, shaken at the loud noise that was Jade DeVeau and a sense of wondering at why they were both in his office at 2 in the morning. She pushed Sirius down and a chair and looked at the Headmaster.

"Go on tell him, what you have done. Why James has to clean up your little mistake."

"Well you see Headmaster um… you know of Remus' condition, right? Severus Snape has always wanted to know what has plagued him since the beginning of our school years. I kind of told him how to find out for himself tonight. I honestly didn't mean for that to slip out to him but it did."

"Really now? Then how come you told him when Remus wasn't around?" Jade's cynic voice spat at him.

"Miss DeVeau, did James go after Severus?"

"Yes about twenty minutes ago."

"Then he should be back within the hour, Headmaster."

"Alright, Miss DeVeau would you go so kindly and wait at the entrance for them and tell them to go to Madame Promfrey immediately."

"Yes Sir" she spoke and with one look of pure murder on her face to Sirius she left.

  Her legs carried her quickly to the entrance and she waited for them. Adrenaline in her blood passed the time and the pure disgust she now held for Sirius Black was evident in her eyes whenever she thought about him. She noticed two figures coming in the dark and hoped to Merlin it was Severus and James. It was, she noticed minutes later as Severus rushed towards the school, James in the rear. 

"Both of you are to go to Madame Promfrey immediately. I am to escort you both."

  That was all she said before she turned heel and let the two boys follow her, without a word to either of them. Once they arrived in the Hospital Wing, Madame Promfrey rushed both James and Jade out of the room already knowing what it was about. They waited outside the hard wooden door, saying nothing to each other, until Jade opened her mouth.

"Was he bitten?"

"No, I got him right before he opened the door to the Shrieking Shack." 

"You know all of us are going to be spending a lot of time in Dumbledore's office or here tonight."

"Why you?"

"I took Sirius to Dumbledore's office, in a heated moment of rage."

"He would have been forced to go anyways by me so thank you."

"I want to kill him right now; he could have killed Severus or in the least had him bitten. And that would have destroyed Remus, this will hurt him too."

"I know" he whispered sliding down the wall next to Jade.

"No you don't. You have only known Remus from school and I suspect he hasn't told you about his childhood except for the fact that her lives with his Aunt, Uncle, and cousin."

"Yes and I know he was born in France that is about it."

"Well, I don't know if I should tell you this but I will. You see Remus' mother, my Aunt Yvette's hurt him horribly after he was bitten. The day after his first transformation, they sent him almost to the state. If that had happened he would be dead now, even if his parents hadn't turned him out."

"Why?"

"In France they execute werewolves. It is even a public display, if you wish to see. I saw one once, when I was a child. It had been an accident; my Father had taken me to the Ministry that day, to see how he worked because I wanted to see. Remember I was like 4 or 5 so I adored and followed around my father. That day, there was an execution; I slipped away from my father to see what everyone was talking about. He had always refused to watch them and now I admire him for it. I slipped up to the front of the crowd and watch as they brought out the French Shooting squad. The poor man was so young and I didn't realize till the end that I was standing next to his pregnant wife. She was sobbing and breaking down and I watched them in utter fascination of what was going on. They killed him, showered him in silver bullets, blood streaming everywhere. His screams of anguish and pain bounced off people skulls and they still watched.

"The woman broke down and slid to the floor as he tried to avoid the bullets. Once he was killed they left his body there and people disbanded. She however didn't leave, but sat there and cried. I watched her before I hugged her. I went to her and hugged her. She didn't do anything but hug back and cry on my little girl shoulders. 

"My dad found us and reached down and calmed down the young woman. He then took her back to our home and left me there with her and my mother. My mother was only too happy to help her. She hated the laws against werewolves, herself. That young woman is now a family friend with no husband and eleven year old daughter. The laws destroy more then the people they kill, lives. They destroy others."

"You saw one? Is that why your family left France to save Remus?"

"Yes, when my father stepped in and got Remus, we left the country for good. We have never been back and I hope to god that we never do, because my cousin will die."

"That was Remus' early childhood? I won't say anything Jade."

"Thanks, and now he lives with us and we love him more then his narrow-minded mother ever could."

  They stayed in the silence till rushed footsteps came down the hallway. They were Dumbledore's and Sirius' and they stopped in front of them. They both look very somber and James wouldn't even look Sirius in the eyes. They nodded their heads to them before Dumbledore spoke. "Come along, Mr. Potter we must discuss this. Miss DeVeau you may sit and wait till Madame Promfrey lets Mr. Snape go if he isn't hurt. If he is, come and inform me."

"Yes Professor" she whispered and watched as they left her alone in the hallway. She waited till Madame Promfrey stuck her head out of the Hospital wing and told her that Severus was ready to be escorted to the Headmaster's office, as he was not injured in the slightest. As she waited for him to come outside she tapped her foot, impatiently. He couldn't even look her in the eyes as he walked beside her, though he stole glances at her every so often.  Words had long since died in her voice, after she had spoken to James. 

  As she came to the gargoyle, she nodded to Severus and told him the password before leaving him to go to the Headmaster's office. Knowing in her mind that tonight was not going to lead to any sleep she went out to the front of Hogwarts and sat on the stairs. The sky was painted a blood red. With the sun coming up, the night and the memories of what had happened that night were supposed fade. They did not; they stood out even more as she reflected on how her cousin was going to feel. Madame Promfrey walked passed the blonde and waited for Remus to slip out of the Whomping Willow to take him to the hospital. As she walked back with her helping her cousin walk, by letting him lean against her. His body looked as if he had injured himself again and she ached for Remus. 

  Remus stared at her, asking what she was doing outside now and not in her bed. She knew she probably looked a mess but she didn't feel the need to care in the slightest. She stayed outside till she felt a presence behind her and turned around to see Professor McGonagall standing behind her silently. "Yes Professor?"

"Your cousin asks for your presence in the Hospital Wing. He refuses to be healed until you are there."

"Alright then" she muttered and briskly walked past her Professor.

  People in the halls stared at her but she paid them not a notch of attention. She walked into the Hospital Wing and when she spotted Remus took a seat next to him. He looked relieved that she had come at all. She nodded to Madame Promfrey who immediately started to bustle around her cousin. Jade stared at him as she healed the cuts, the bruises, leaving behind scars. Giving him a dreamless sleep potion so he would sleep, however he refused to drink it unless she promised she wouldn't leave him. She slowly spoke yes and gripped her hand in his. 

  As he slept she knew this was not something her cousin should be forced to go through. His sleep though peaceful reminded her of a drug addict taking in all that he could just to feel normal for a short moment in time. She turned her head to Madame Promfrey, whom she knew by now knew the whole bloody story and stared at her for a moment before formulating her question. "Madame, does he know of what happened while he was transformed?"

"No, I didn't have the heart to tell him. Such a sweet young man, it is a shame that he has been inflicted with this disease."

"I know, I know" she uttered aimlessly.

 "Miss DeVeau, why don't you go clean up and return afterwards? He shall be out for a few hours."

"Yes, I believe I will."

  She rose and walked slowly out of the Wing, as she entered the Gryffindor common room, she noted it did not have the laughter it usually did. Knowing the fact that very few people knew about Remus' affliction she supposed it had to do with the fact that the Marauders were not in the common room cracking jokes and being happy. She showered and dressed in muggle clothing. Pulling on a different robe she felt the other one as she sifted around to find her wand. Once found she stuck it in her robe and tied her hair back with a dark blue ribbon. 

  Sitting back in the Hospital Wing, Jade clasped the young man's hand. Hours later he rose and was given a pepper-up potion and said Professor Dumbledore would be in soon to see him. Remus looked confused and scared at what he had done and turned to Jade to answer he questions. She avoided his gaze and looked to the floor. Slowly she spoke, "Remus I don't know if I should tell you this, but it was something that almost happened. Thankfully nothing did happen."

"Oh" he whispered before taking his hand away from Jade's and she felt so sorry for him. 

  Professor Dumbledore soon entered and she weakly smiled at him. He stood by the two young adults and noticed the somber situation to which he was in. He then spoke with a note of care for Remus' ears in his own voice. "Remus, last night Severus Snape almost found you in a full transformation. You see Mr. Black had accidentally told him where to find you and when. He however took no emotion in this on your or Mr. Snape's part. When he informed Mr. Potter, he rushed to save him and thankfully nothing happened to him. He has promised to not inform anyone of your condition, while still attending this school. Your cousin once finding out Severus had been sent to you, rushed Mr. Black to my office and he has been dealt with according."

"He isn't expelled is he?"

"No, but he has 2 month's worth of detentions on him and Mr. Snape has a month's worth to be served when he doesn't have tutoring lessons until they are finished. I must go now, I fear I may not be the best offer of sympathy to you Mr. Lupin but you may call on me to speak if you so wish."

"Yes Headmaster" he whispered. As Dumbledore left he turned his head to look at his cousin and her eyes stilled played with the floor.

"Oh Remus this shouldn't have happened! When James rushed down and told me in brief I dragged Sirius to the Headmaster's office. I didn't know Severus cared that much where you went and I can't even imagine what you are going through right now" Jade cried suddenly.

"He betrayed me and my trust" he whispered lightly before letting his head hang. 

  Jade unable to really know what to do, sat on Remus' hospital bed and let him lay his head against her chest and she hugged him around his neck. He hugged her back around her waist and she felt Remus' pain. It was the hurt and shame that one of his closest friends had betrayed his trust and led their enemy to him where he could have killed him or transformed him into what he was and he didn't want anyone to feel that pain. He fell asleep like that against her and she felt her own eyes water as she studied him in a sleep involving dreams. He shook in his dreams and when James Potter entered the room, she placed her finger against her lips to signal be quiet for the moment. He laid a box of chocolate on the table and sat in the chair next to the bed. 

"He is asleep and hopefully that way for a bit so he doesn't have to deal with this now."

"I know but eventually he will have to."

"Time dulls the pain" she said whispering.

"I am sure you have heard of what has happened to Snape and Sirius."

"I have heard and I believe that both have gotten what they deserve."

"Um…Jade I know we aren't friends and you pretty much dislike all of us as we do on most days you, but are you going to continue to see Severus?"

"I really don't know James, I really don't know. I love him with all my heart but this and everything has hurt everything for the moment besides I can't be accepted back into Gryffindor at all and I kind of like it that way."

"Oh"

"Will Sirius be accepted back into the Marauders?"

"He is my best friend but I really don't think this should have happened; besides Remus will probably never forgive him."

"I don't know if he will or not and I will not say so on my own part."

  She stayed in the silence with James Potter, comforting her cousin before her stomach growled to which it reminded her of a few things. One, she hadn't eaten since yesterday at dinner. Two, she hadn't slept since two days ago. Three, she was really really wanted to move from this position and get some food. All choices looked like they weren't happening in a while or until Remus woke up. 

"Here Jade, go get some food and some sleep. I'll watch him for you and tell him you needed some rest. You really look like you need some."

"Thanks, tell him I'll be back if he wakes up."

  James moved the sleeping Remus from Jade and she carefully landed on the floor, on her numb legs. She regained her ability to move them and walked sleepily to the kitchens. She tickled the pear and walked in to on of the house elves. Once receiving her food from them she sat at the table and ate her food silently, almost falling asleep in the food. Finished she took to the Gryffindor Tower to take a nap and rejuvenate herself for a while. As she walked in she noticed Sirius sitting by himself and he looked so alone and ashamed that she felt a tad sorry for him. However she wanted to sleep at that moment and would later come back to that felling returned the next time she spotted him. 

  Crawling into her sheets, Jade laid her head gracefully and within moments she was asleep. No dreams plagued her sleep and when she rised she found the light that was shining brightly into her dorm made her curse the sun. It then hit her however that with sunlight came with the fact that the rest of her dorm mates were still in bed which meant she had slept through the rest of yesterday. Cursing herself, she slid out from the tangles that were her blankets and wondered where her cousin would be. Thinking about it, she found that he would probably be leaving the hospital wing that morning and she slowed herself down. 

  Taking her clothes and her bathrobe she took to the bathroom. As she bathed she played back the memories of her Easter holiday and remembered that it hadn't even really begun and cursed it and the horrible card it played. Dressing in her muggle jeans and her sweater she decided against wearing her robes that day because she felt no need to as it was a holiday and she was going to bury herself in the library all day anyways. As she walked to breakfast she grabbed a light breakfast at the end of the Gryffindor table, not wanting to face Severus yet. Madame Prince smiled kindly towards Jade as she walked towards the old librarian.

"Hello Madame Prince."

"Why hello Miss DeVeau, it has been a long time for you to be away from the library."

"Yes, well I have been busy. Would you like some help with the library today? Maybe some books I could put away or something?"

"Yes dear, see those carts of books. They are all yours to put away if you like."

"I would" she said, happy something could take away the thoughts for awhile.

  A she placed books away at their proper places she noticed people coming and going in the library. When she looked out one of the large windows to the school grounds, she saw Sirius alone and walking sadly around the edge of the lake. She frowned and hoped someday everything could be corrected. Placing the books away, she made mental notes on ones she wanted to read with because they look interesting enough and hopefully could teach her a few things. Finally, after putting the things she adored away for hours she dusted herself off and left the library to find something to do. 

  Her feet controlled her movements and those movements lead her to stand right behind Sirius. Her hair was flying from her ribbon and she called his name. Her turned and looked at her and then away. She approached him and made him look at her with her commanding voice. "Sirius as much as I dislike you, I know you are miserable. I hate what you have done to my cousin and Severus but I know you belong to be friends with Remus, James, and Peter. It will take a long while to have him forgive you and regain his trust in you. Wait, ask for forgiveness, and suck up to him a lot."

"Why do you care?" he spat towards her.

"I don't care for you but about Remus and how this has affected him and I know in some parts of him he wishes for your trustworthiness back." With her words of advice spoke she took her leave back to the castle. 

  Walking around the castle, liking the advice she had given Sirius because maybe it would return her cousin's world back to the life he had come to know. Also for it allowed her to help her enemy, which was Sirius Black and that made you a better person then them or at least so she thought. She was occupied with these thoughts that she didn't even see Severus storming down the hallways straight towards her in his own temperamental thoughts. 


End file.
